Eh bien voilà, c'était pas si difficile!
by Kuroedesu
Summary: Arthur est invité forcé chez son vieil "ami" France, mais lorsque celui se présenta chez France personne ne vint répondre. N'aurait-il pas dû ouvrir la porte? Ce geste changera a jamais son future. WARNING: Scène de sexe


Francis était assis à sa table de cuisine, satisfait d'avoir fini de préparer le dîner avant qu'il n'arrive. Il regarda sa montre, son ami risquerait d'arriver d'ici 30 minutes ou peut-être plus.

C'est bien il avait le temps d'aller faire un brin de toilette. Il ne souhaitait pas paraître sale devant cet homme.

Le Français monta à l'étage et se dénuda laissant ses vêtements traîner sur le plancher de la salle de bain et rentra dans la douche, l'eau était tiède et coulait doucement sur sa peau blanche, le dépit d'eau était parfait pour un léger massage des épaules, exactement où terminait ses cheveux blond.

Une fois sortit, après, selon lui, probablement que quelques minutes, il se regarda dans le miroir et s'envoya un baiser de la main.

«Toujours aussi beau, se dit-il comme pour se persuader lui-même, c'est très bien.»

Francis prit une serviette qui pendait derrière la porte fermer et l'attacha autour de sa taille pour ensuite de peigner les cheveux. Des gouttelettes tombaient de ses cheveux sur ses épaules continuant lors chemin sur son torse.

**Pendant se temps:******

Arthur qui venait d'arriver à la porte de Francis l'attendait se gelant les doigts en se maudissant de ne pas s'être habillée plus chaudement. "_Pourquoi il ne répond pas à cette bloody porte" _se demanda-t-il.

Bon, peu importe, il en avait fini d'attendre. Il toucha la poignée et la tourna pour voir si elle était barrée, elle ne l'était pas. _"Bon, au moins je sais qu'il est là."_ Il entra sans se presser et ferma la porte derrière lui.

La chaleur de la maison était accueillante le faisant immédiatement se sentir bien. Il prit une grande respiration avant de relâcher son stress. Pourtant, ne voyant pas son « ami » dans les parages il essaya de l'appeler :

«Il y a quelqu'un? (Moment de silence.) France, tu es là?» Cria-t-il pour se faire entendre.

Aucune réponse, pourtant il semblait y avoir du bruit à l'étage. Il regarda sa montre. 15 minutes en avance, bon c'est pas trop grave il s'avait que le Français avait toujours tout préparé très longtemps d'avance, malgré ça il s'apprêtait à tourner les talon.

Après tout il n'était pas la de son propre chef, son "ami" l'avait totalement obligé à venir ne le laissant aucunement parler. _"Je suis arrivé, je ne vais pas faire ma moumoune et partir"_ Se dit-il pour se convaincre de rester.

Il s'approcha des marches et monta 2 marches à la fois puis s'arrêta devant la porte de la salle de bain. Le bruit venait de là, donc il n'avait qu'à redescendre et l'attendre dans la cuisine en sirotant un thé.

Alors si il n'avait qu'à faire cela, pourquoi sa main se dirigeait-il vers la poignée de la porte? Avant même qu'il ait eu le temps de réfléchir à ses actes il avait ouvert la porte.

«T-Tu es arrivé? (Francis reprit le contrôle de sa voix.) Depuis quand tu es là?

-J-Je..., bégaya Arthur rouge de gêne lorsqu'il dévisagea le corps de Francis de la tête au pied, Je suis désolé, continua-t-il avant de claquer la porte.

-Est-ce que je t'ai fait attendre? Demanda le Français à travers la porte.

-J-Je... non... répondit-il. »

"_Damn it... pourquoi il fait comme-ci tout était normal? Awww...this bloody wanker."_

Arthur se calla contre le mur, s'assit par terre et attendit que Francis sorte de la salle de bain, les mains devant ses yeux et frappait parfois le mur lorsqu'il repensait à l'image qu'il avait eu du corps de son "ami". Pourquoi il ne pouvait pas s'empêcher de revoir les fines gouttelettes qui tombaient innocemment du bout de ses cheveux vers ses épaules poursuivant leurs chemins vers le torse et...

«Arrg...Arrête de penser! Arrête de penser à Francis!» Cria l'Anglais tout haut et un peu trop fort, car il s'était fait entendre.

-M'as-tu parlé? Demanda Francis qui venait d'ouvrir la porte maintenant qu'il portait un pantalon.

-N-Non! Bégaya encore une fois Arthur qui regardait Francis en rougissant, M-Met toi un chandail, s'exclama ensuite le gentleman qui n'osait pas regarder Francis torse nu.

-Ah... très bien alors, soupira le concerné, à votre service, votre majesté.

-Shut up Frog! Intervint Arthur avant qu'il ne l'aide à se lever. »

Francis regardait Arthur droit dans les yeux, il avait remarqué comment Arthur l'avait regardé et depuis il ne pouvait s'empêcher de se demander si il pourrait enfin avoir sa chance.

Sans poser de questions il prit la main d'Arthur et tourna les talons donnant l'excuse qu'il avait faim pour descendre, se qui n'était pas un si grand mensonge, mais il n'avait sûrement pas la même faim qu'Arthur. Néanmoins il devait quand même dîner. On verra se qui arrivera par après.

En descendant Arthur avait subtilement lâché la main du Français, un peu trop gêner peut-être pour toucher l'homme qu'il venait de voir à moitié nu. Il s'assit à la chaise que son "ami" venait de lui tirer et attendit de se faire servir.

«Un peu de vin? demanda Francis.

-Oui, un peu pas trop, tu me connais je ne supporte pas l'alcool.

-Tu en aura juste assez.»

Et comme l'avait dit Francis, il n'avait pas eu tant de vin que ça, mais il avait eu la brillante idée d'en redemander encore et encore.

Voilà pourquoi, a peine 30 minutes après avoir dîner il était rendu dans la chambre de son hôte couché sur un lit sans trop savoir se qu'il faisait là. Il gémissait sans trop savoir si c'était de plaisir ou de douleur, mais une chose était sûre, c'est qu'il aimait ça.

Était-ce parce que c'était son "ami" de toujours qui lui faisait tout ses choses, ou simplement dû au trop d'alcool? Il n'aurait su le dire.

«Ça fait mal?»

Qui venait de parler? Était-ce une question ou une affirmation. Tout chauffait autour de lui ses pensées s'embrouillait. La seul chose qu'il savait était qu'il ne voulait surtout pas que se plaisir qu'il ressentait pour la premier fois parte.

Si bien qui s'entreprit à rapprocher se corps collé au sien. Le serrant et l'embrassant espérant aveuglément qu'il se fonde en lui, qu'il ne fasse enfin plus qu'un. Était-il nu? Francis, l'était-il aussi? Non, il ne devait pas l'être, car il ne sentait pas ça peau, cette peau qu'il voulait absolument toucher.

C'est pour ça que sans s'éloigner de son étreinte il glissa sa main vers le bas du chandail du Français pour lui enlever, en faite non il ne l'enlevait pas, il le déchirait simplement pour ne pas avoir à interrompre le baiser que lui offrait son autre moitié.

Il pouvait enfin frôler sa peau et il y plongea le touchant de ses mains embrassant chaque parcelles de son torse, le léchant, le mordant. Quel doux plaisir était-ce pour les oreilles d'entendre gémir son hôte de plaisir.

Après tout se temps il était à peu près temps qu'il s'amuse un peu. C'est pourquoi il descendit vers la fermeture éclaire de Francis et la descendit à l'aide de ses dents sous le regard ébahit du Français qui le laissait faire sans broncher. "_Oh mon Dieu qu'elle est grosse sa tour Eiffel!"_

L'anglais la regarda quelque seconde stupéfait puis sorti de sa torpeur il s'approcha et le lécha doucement puis vigoureusement avant de la rentrer complètement dans sa bouche faisant un jeu de succion durant quelques minutes quand enfin les feux d'Artifice osait sortir le bout de leur nez. Ne prenant pas la peine de craché se liquide collant il l'avala purement et simplement, après tout pourquoi cracher se qui appartenait à l'homme avec qui il était?

L'homme avec qui il était? Pourquoi un homme? Qui est cet homme? Est-ce que l'effet de l'Alcool a arrêté de faire son effet? Probablement oui, car à peine quelques secondes après avoir avalé il sauta sur ses pieds regardant le corps de Francis allongé sur le lit toujours dans son orgasme. Horrifié il cracha le peu qu'il lui restait dans la bouche avant de frapper Francis à l'aide de son poing.

«P-Pourquoi tu as fait ça? Demanda Francis hors d'haleine.

-Tu n'avais pas le droit de profiter de moi comme tu l'as fait!

-Moi? (Francis eut un rire grave) Profiter de toi? Non, mais tes malades? (Il se leva et mit son index sur le front d'Arthur) Tu es bien la seule et unique personne avec qui je veux vivre le reste de mes jours!

-Q-Quoi? Demanda Arthur rouge comme une tomate, p-pourquoi tu dis ça?

-Parce que c'est la vérité! Répondit Francis avant de l'étreindre sans plus. J'ai besoin de te sentir près de moi, je dois sentir chaque parcelle de ton corps.

-Pfft... Ne me prend pas pour un cave, bloody Frog, je suis sûre que tu dis ça à tout ceux que tu as réussi à ramener dans ton lit.

-Non! S'exclama le français en le regardant dans les yeux sans cligner, je t'aime Arthur! Croix de bois, croix de fer, si je mens je vais en enfer! (Il l'embrassa, en étant conscient de l'effet de protection que cela produira sur Arthur.)

-Dégage Bloody Wanker! Hurla l'emprisonner en essayant de sans trop forcer de l'éloigner.

-Dit le moi! Dit moi que tu ne m'aimes pas et j'arrêterai!

Arthur baissa les yeux puis dit:

-J-Je ne t'aime pas...

-Non attend! Dit Francis en mettant ses mains sur les épaules de son vis-à-vis, je veux que tu me regardes dans les yeux et que tu me répondes pourquoi lorsque tu as bu tes vrais sentiments envers moi ont ressortis?

-J-Je ne...Je ne t'aime...J-Je ne...J-Je... Je t'aime... se résigna l'anglais en baissant les yeux, je t'aime.

-Eh bien voila, c'était pas si difficile...»

Francis étreignit encore plus fort son nouveau petit ami qui après s'être crispé un peu se laissa finalement allé et partagea cette étreinte qui à son grand étonnement n'était vraiment pas assez, il avait besoin de plus...

À vous d'imaginer la suite.


End file.
